


The Break-Up

by Frerardisakindofmagic



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Break Up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-11
Updated: 2017-06-11
Packaged: 2018-11-12 19:28:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11168541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Frerardisakindofmagic/pseuds/Frerardisakindofmagic
Summary: Before reading this the reader must know that nothing mentioned in this text is known to be true. This short story is simply a piece of fiction inspired by the break up of the band “My Chemical Romance”  None of the mentioned people can be taken account on what is said about them in this text. Please enjoy it with care.





	The Break-Up

Frank stared at the text. He couldn't believe it. How could have Gerard done this to him? To all of them?   
Again he read those merely 100 words. Those words were everything their fans would have left. After twelve years all they would leave behind were those words. No, they would not leave them, Gerard would. His words, not theirs. His decision.  
How would Mikey take it? And Ray? Frank didn't want to think about it at all. He closed his eyes as tears started to well up and he slowly hyperventilated. Trying to calm himself he stared out the window. Gazing through the New Jersey landscape, he thought of Gerard, the reason for his current panic attack and probably the tears of millions of fans.  
Suddenly Frank was glad he was not in Cali. If he had been there, he would have probably walked over and punched Gerard in his face, which would have made this whole thing even more of a scandal.   
None of them would tell on Gerard. He probably knew that or at least had hoped they wouldn't. Otherwise he would not have posted those words at all.  
 _Being in this band for the past 12 years..._   
Frank stared at those words again. Anger welling up. This was typically Gerard. Not telling anyone and suddenly dropping bombs like: I want to start a band,I am doing cocaine, I want to kill myself, Let's be comic characters, I don't want to be part of the band anymore.   
Frank closed his eyes remembering what seemed to be the last band meeting they would ever have. They had finished recording "Fake your death" and once again talked about how the song was not really their style the lyrics were to direct and something about it was just too calm. Not enough guitar... Stuff like that and suddenly Gerard had said it.  
He had told them what the lyrics actually meant and why he thought the song should be published no matter what. He had explained what had been going on in his head lately. Told them about his feelings and how his depression had returned. Funny how the song would not be published after all.  
Frank clenched his fists at the memory. Fuck Gerard. Who did he think he was? The band had been his life! Mikey's life! Ray's life! They had dedicated everything to make it work. Gerard had his comics and his art and let's face it he was the fans' favorite anyway. Frank had left his original band for this idiot. A band in which he would have been the front man. Yes, he had gradually given that post to Gerard and his personality.  
But did that give him the right to take all that away from them?   
Had he been planning this all those years?   
Of course it had seemed strange to everyone how fast Gerard had agreed to simply have a break from each other, before discussing furthermore about what the band was going to do next.  
But none of them would have expected Gerard to just post in the name of the band. If at least he would have put his name under those words. But he had signed with My Chemical Romance. There was no denying it My Chemical Romance was dead. Its father had stabbed it in the back. Heartless and cold.  
Rocking himself back and forth while crying, Frank violently punched the floor until his knuckles were bleeding.   
Thank god Jamia and the girls were out. They would not notice their dad's absence anytime soon.  
He screamed, releasing all the pain into the cold room.  
A room with a floor filled with guitars and walls filled with backstage passes and several other souvenirs from twelve years of touring: pictures from recording their first album, Gerard's first sketches on the cover, a picture Frank had taken when he first had seen MCR live, a screenshot from the I'm not okay video in the moment Frank kissed Gee's cheek, another one from I don't love you, but this time a outtake in which Frank had jumped onto the singer, Gerard's first Party Poison mask, which was slightly brighter than the current one, Fun Ghoul (Frank’s ray gun) and a picture of his and Gerard's last stage kiss, the list went on.  
Frank's eyes wandered along those memories. Part of him wanted to tare them all down, but he could not gather the needed strength to do so.  
Another scream first filled his lungs and then was released even more violently and louder than the first one.  
Bruises were already forming on his hands as the wooden floor started to split. Frank did not remember how long it had been since he had read the post for the first time.  
Funny thing that his fans were the ones to inform him about his band being broken up. He was sure the other guys were not to happy about it, but they would keep their mouths shut.  
In that very moment Frank decided not to talk to Gerard ever again. There was no reason to even think about wasting his time with someone who had betrayed his trust in such way. Someone who had taken his life's work away from him out of selfishness. He would never forgive that.  
On the outside they would all act cool. None of them would feel the need to upset their fans even more by telling them it had Gerard decided to break the band up on his own.  
He hadn't even notice that he had kept screaming. The only thing hinting that he had was his now hoarse voice. Also there were no tears left in Frank's body anymore.  
Completely exhausted and broken Frank stared up to the picture in the middle of his wall: It showed him and Gerard somewhere in between Bullets and Revenge, long before they were famous, it was after Gerard had announced that Frank was no longer to be the band's baby. They had gone on a date that night and had their first kiss. The picture showed a slightly chubby Gee hugging Frank and holding him close almost as if he was scared Frank would disappear if he let go, his face was turned towards Frank on whose cheek he placed a kiss while his eyes flirty winked at the camera.   
Pushing himself of the ground Frank made his way towards the old picture, holding the very start of all the memories on the wall. Everything that had ended, that Gerard had ended, today, had started in that exact moment.  
Shaking hands slowly reaching for this picture, ready to tare it into tiny pieces. Almost in slow motion he took the picture of the wall staring at it one last time until two tears had dropped on its surface. Ripping his gaze away, Frank tried to make his hands start the good work and shred the picture just as his heart had been by Gerard and the sudden end of the band.  
Just before he could destroy the most perfect moment in his life, his mobile rang loudly.  
Before picking up, he checked just to make sure it was not you-know-who.  
Sighing he took a deep breath and answered.  
“Hello?”  
 _“Did you read it?”_  
“Yes, Mikes. I read it.”

_Silence._


End file.
